Wall structures are typically constructed of a series of spaced apart studs, metal or wooden, and drywall or other interior surface material secured to the interior surfaces of the studs. In various places within a building structure, such as adjacent steps, building codes require handrails. To support handrails on a wall structure, some form of reinforcement is generally required to be built into the wall structure behind the area where the handrail is attached. Drywall or interior boarding alone is generally insufficient to support the handrail as the loads normally exerted by humans on handrails have the potential to pull the handrail or a section thereof off the wall if the handrail itself is not secured to a reinforcing structure. However, placing handrail reinforcements in a wall is tedious and time consuming, especially if the reinforcing structure is adequately fixed to the studs.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be, a need for cost effective and easy to install handrail reinforcing systems.